Blog użytkownika:Banderwil/Spółka: Geneza
Tak więc pewnie większość z was wie, co to Spółka... A to jest opowieść o genezie Spółki, czyli... Guurcio szedł wąską uliczką na obrzeżach miasta. Nie miał co robić, bo swoje garnki musiał sprzedać, aby się utrzymać. Tak, Guurcio baaaardzo lubił dudnić na garach. A jeszcze bardziej lubił gotować. A gotował wyśmienicie! Lecz teraz, gdy nie ma ani patelni, ani garnków, anie jakichkolwiek przyrządów do sporządzania potraw, nudzi się okropnie... Zupełnie, jakby Toa Kubix- Toa Nudy Okropnej, strzelił w niego energią Nudy. Nie wiedział co robić, po prostu włóczył się po mieście. Często spoglądał na witryny sklepowe, przez które dało się zobaczyć osprzęt kuchenny. Ta nuda wprowadzało go w stan między depresją a szałem. Pewnie wyrywałby sobie włosy, gdyby je miał. A co działo się z Banderwilem, przed stworzeniem Spółki? Banderwil radził sobie całkiem... źle. Z kraju, z którego pochodzi wszyscy go biorą za potwora, a tymczasem jest towarzyskim i zabawnym olbrzymem. Uciekali przed nim, niektórzy nawet obrzucali go kamieniami. W końcu Banderwil powiedział sobie dość. Wyruszył w podróż na nowe, nieznane lądy. Ta podróż zawiodła go do dużego miasta, w którym o dziwo tolerowano olbrzyma. Zadowolony Bandek ostał w mieście na stałe. To teraz Power'ek. Co tu dużo mówić: słynny sprzedawca kibel-ssałek. Miał własny sklep w centrum, do którego bodajże każdego dnia przychodzili klienci. Jednak nic nie trwa wiecznie. Jego sklep spłonął, a fabryka ssałek została zamknięta. Bezrobotny Power Dragon zaczął, podobnie jak Guurahk, włóczyć się po mieście. Często, przygnębiony, oglądał świetne interesy innych sprzedawców. Kolej na Johnego. Jego rodzina, rodzina Gałąziów, była szeroko znaną rodziną na wyspie. Nie byli bogaci, lecz nie byli też biedni. Znani byli ze wspaniałego poczucia humoru. I wszystko było by dobrze, gdyby nie wypadek Johny'ego. Idąc nad krawędzią pobliskiego kanionu, spadł na dół i uderzył głową o skały. Leżał w szpitalu parę miesięcy, aż w końcu odzyskał przytomność. Jednak gdy się obudził, nie był w szpitalu. Leżał na ulicy nieznanego mu miasta. Był w nowym świecie i nie wiedział nawet, jak się tu dostał. Część I I tu właśnie zaczynają pleść się historie powyższych czterech postaci. A zaczęło się od... Zagubiony Johny, przemierzał duże ulice miasta. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, był wręcz przerażony. Jego stopy cicho stukały o chodnik. Nagle usłyszał czyiś głos: - Nie widziałem cię tu nigdy wcześniej... Bo gdybyś był tu już od dłuższego czasu, wiedziałbyś, że w tym mieście nie powinno się chodzić wieczorem samemu. Nie powinno się chodzić samemu, bo możesz wpaść na złodziei... - z bocznej uliczki wyszła jakaś postać. Za nią wyszły jeszcze dwie osoby. Johny domyślił się, iż jest to napad rabunkowy. - Ja niczego nie mam. Przysięgam. - mówił błagalnym głosem Johny. - O, to w takim razie masz dzisiaj pecha... - wyszczerzył się jeden ze złodziei i cała szajka już chciała pobić biednego Corenastana, lecz nagle: - JAKEM BANDERWIL!!! - dało się słyszeć potężny ryk. Złodzieje pobledli. Nagle jakaś istota rzuciła na ulicę wielki cień. W miarę przybliżania się tego cienia, złodzieje bardziej bledli. Gdy cień był bliski na 0,5 bio, złodzieje uciekli z krzykiem. Johny spojrzał najpierw na cień, a potem na swojego wybawcę. - Hehe, w tym mieście złodzieje boją się nawet mojego cienia... - powiedział na poły do siebie, na poły do Johny'ego Banderwil - Ja swoje imię już wyryczałem, a ty jak się nazywasz? - J-j-j-j-je-jej-je... - No powiedz! - A sory, zawiesiłem się. Jestem Gałąź, Johny Gałąź. - Widzę, ze jesteś tu nowy. Nie jesteś zbyt silny... Sam sobie nie poradzisz... Może bym cię przygarnął, ale jeszcze nie wiem... A co mi tam, chodź! - powiedział żywo Banderwil i poszedł dokądś z Johny'm. Guurahk coraz bliższy był popełnienia samobójstwa z powodu nudy. Czas wydawał mu się coraz wolniej płynąć. To była po prostu udręka. - Marti? Gloria? Melman?... Marti,Gloria, Melman... Melman, Gloria, Marti... Bolek i Lolek... - Guurahk wpadał w obłęd. Wtem zobaczył dużą, czerwoną istotę. Ponieważ oszalał, pomylił tą istotę z czerwonym kamieniem. Podszedł do "kamienia" i go kopnął. - Co mnie kopiesz?! Jak się nudzisz, to idź ugotować obiad! - powiedział "kamień". - Łahaha! Kamienie gadają! Ale zajefajnie! Łuhu! Łaha! Jak to nie widzicie tych dinozaurów, przecież są wszędzie! Łahahahah... - Guurcio dostał z piąchy od Banderwia i zemdlał. - To co z nim zrobimy? - spytał Johny. - Eh... Nie wiem. Zabierzemy go do domu, a gdy się ocknie, to wystawimy tego wariata na zewnątrz. - Bandek zaniósł zemdlałego Rahkshi-Kal Dezintegracji do domu. - A, fajna chata. - Johny pochwalił dom Banderwila. - To dobrze, że ci się podoba, bo będziesz tu teraz mieszkał... Wiem, że mógłbyś mieć własne mieszkanie, ale w dzisiejszych czasach trudno takie zdobyć... No i jeszcze te mordercze ceny... - Bandek przewrócił oczyma. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Bandek otworzył, a pukająca postać na to: - Święta, święta, czas już tuż, więc się... - śpiewy postaci przerwał Bandek. - Kim jesteś i co ty wyprawiasz? - Eee... Kolędnikiem? A tak na serio - Jestem Power Dragon i szukam mieszkania, bo stare mi zabrali... Bo nie płaciłem za czynsz... Nie moja wina, że mi sklep spaliło! - wyżalił sie Power'ek - Nie mas forsy? - No nie... - To witam w klubie! Ja jak na razie też nie mam siana... Dom mam, ale to tylko dlatego, że zastraszyłem sprzedawcę. Oprócz ciebie, będzie tu też mieszkał ten o to Johny - Bandek wskazał na Johny'ego, który bawił się dziadkiem do orzechów. - A ten trup? - Power'ek wskazał na Guurcia. - To nie trup, on zemdlał... To jakiś wariat, którego ogłuszyłem. - powiedział Bandek. - Aha! To ty mnie ogłuszyłeś! - obudził się Guurcio - Zaraz, gdzie ja jestem? - W moim domu, a teraz wynocha! - Tak, i znowu będę się samotnie włóczył po mieście... Opuszczony na zawsze. Samiutki, samotny samotnik... - Trochę przydużo tej samotności. - powiedział cicho Power'ek. - No właśnie! - wykrzyczał Guurcio. - Dżisas... No dobra, możesz tu zamieszkać... Ale musisz być przydatny. - Umiem świetnie gotować! - powiedział z entuzjazmem Guurahk. - To świetnie! Bo w domu są patelnie, garnki itp. ale nikt z nich nie robi użytku... Może to dlatego, że nie umiem gotować. - Bandek zaprowadził Guurcia do kuchni. Gdy Guurcio zobaczył przyrządy kuchenne, jakie były w kuchnie, najpierw się rozpłakał ze szczęścia, a potem wrzasnął: - Yeah, I'm back! Część II Tak więc teraz w domu Bandka mieszkają 4 osoby... A 4 osoby raczej trudno wyżywić, tym bardziej, iż jedną z tych 4 osób jest żarłoczny Bandek. Ale na szczęście w domu jest mistrz patelni i rondla: Guurahk!!! Tak, Guurahk gotował świetnie, co pokazał już pierwszego poranka w domu Banderwila. - Ale to zajekurdebiste! - krzyczał z podziwu Johny. Właśnie kosztował przepysznego udźca Graloka, właśnie przygotowanego przez Guurcia. - Mmmm... Takich obiadków to nawet u mamusi nie ma... - powiedział Bandek. - Guuru, ty Masz Talent! - Power'ek aż wstał z krzesła. - Jestem na tak. - Johny. - Jestem na tak. - Power Dragon. - Jestem na k**wę . Brawo, przechodzisz dalej! - rzekł Bandek. - Oj, no już... Nie chwalcie mnie tak, bo się zawstydzę na śmierć. - Guurahk, nie dość, że mistrz gotowania, to jeszcze skromny jak nikt. - Ale to Ci się należy! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! No, to chyba znaczy, że mi smakowało. Dobra, to co teraz robimy? - zapytał Bandek, bo zauważył, iż wszyscy skończyli pałaszować. - Eeee... Nie wiem... Może sprawdzimy, co jest w tej brzęczącej szafie? - Guurahk wskazał na dość dużą szafę, z której wnętrza dobiegało brzęczenie. - Tak, zastanawiało mnie, co tam jest... Dziwne, jeszcze tego nie sprawdziłem? No to czas zobaczyć, co tam jest. - powiedział Bandek i śmiało ruszył w stronę szafy. Jednak gdy zbliżał się coraz bardziej, a brzęczenie stawało się głośniejsze, coraz mocniej się bał. W końcu doszedł do szafy i szybko, aczkolwiek niepewnie ją otworzył. Nie zdążył nawet zobaczyć, co jest w środku, a już krzyczał: - O w imię Wielkiego Ducha! Cóż za czeluść mroczna i bezdenna zrodziła tą kanalię! Co za ból! Co za ból... Co za... Tęcza? - przestał kwiczeć Bandek. Przed nim unosił się portal, przypominający tęczowy okrąg. Do Bandka podeszła reszta. Wszyscy wytrzeszczali oczy ze zdumienia. - No dobra - przerwał ciszę Power'ek - Kto jest za tym, aby tam wejść? - Bandek i Guurcio się zgłosili, a Johny stał nadal wpatrzony w portal. - Nawet gdyby Johny jednak był na nie, to i tak przegłosowane. Dalej! Idziemy! - krzyknął Bandek i razem ze wszystkimi wbiegł do portalu. A po drugiej stronie... - Ależ zadupie! - krzyknął Johny. - Co za wiocha... Chociaż są tu drogi lepsze od ponad połowy innych dróg polskich... I jest największa szkoła w gminie... I jest... - Wtedy Bandek zatrzymał wzrok na "Biedronce" - A to co? - Może sprawdzimy? - Power'ek już rwał się do wejścia. - I jeszcze pytasz? Dalej! Do sklepu Go! Go! Go! - wszyscy wbiegli do sklepu. Ujrzeli przed sobą wspaniałą krainę, pełną przeróżnego jedzenia i osprzętu... Ogólnie wszystkiego, czego można się spodziewać po takiej "Biedronce". Ludzie patrzyli na nich ze zdziwieniem, albo przerażeniem (kto by to tam rozróżnił)... - Dobra, chyba nikt nie patrzy. OK, mam konkretny plan. - powiedział Bandek. - Jaki? Bierzemy to co chcemy i wiejemy? - spytał Guru. - Nie. Wiejemy co chcemy i bierzemy... Eeee... Dobra, Twój plan Guurcio jest jednak lepszy. - przyznał Bandek. W chwilę później wszyscy zbierali produkty z półek. Banderwila zastanowił produkt, zwany "Jedyna na świecie torba bez-endu!!!". Bandek zaczął na głos zastanawiać się, czy ją wziąć: - Ehe... Dodać 3... Pomnożyć przez 34... Wyciągnąć pierwiastek... To będzie... Milion pięćset sto dziewięćset... A ktia z tym, biorę! - Bandek wziął torbę. Po chwili zaciekawił się ciemnoczerwoną masą, zamkniętą w szklanym pojemniku, zwaną "dżemem". Otworzył pojemnik, skosztował masy i... Odleciał. Po chwili się obudził... Nie wiedział, czy jest w niebie, czy tu po prostu dżem tak smakuje. Zaczął pospiesznie pakować słoiki dżemu do torby, mówiąc pod nosem: - Taaak... Mój skarb... My prescius... Guurcia natomiast zastanowiły trójkątne wytwory z mąki kukurydzianej, znane też jako nachos. Wziął jednego nachosa i zamoczył go w dipie serowym. Gdy spróbował tej z pozoru dziwnej mieszanki, od razu pojawił mu się banan na twarzy. Zaczął wpychać sobie nachosy z dipem do paszczy, i byłby się nimi zapchał do zadławienia, gdyby nie krzyk Bandka: - No dalej, chodź! Jeszcze nas tu zwęszy BoM, DH lub kto wie jaka jeszcze sekta emo-ziomów. Ruchy! Guurcio wziął 10 paczek nachosów i 7 dipów serowych, po czym pospiesznie dobiegł do reszty grupy. Wszyscy stali już na zewnątrz. - Dobra, to jak wrócimy? - niepokoił się Power Dragon. - Może tym - Bandek wskazał na czerwona budkę telefoniczną. - Ale dlaczego akurat tym? - Bo jest czerwone i da się do tego wejść. Dalej, chodźcie! - i Bandek wciągnął wszystkich do budki telefonicznej. Nagle pojawili się w domu. Stali dokładnie tu, gdzie wcześniej- tuż przed szafą z portalem. Jednak teraz byli uzbrojeni po zęby w przeróżną żywność. Bandek ledwo dźwigał swoją zapełnioną torbę bez-endu. - Weź przestań, to nie może być takie ciężkie. - powiedział Johny i przejął torbę od Bandka. Gdy już miał ją w dłoniach, wylądował na ziemi, a dokładniej po ziemią - Uf..! Na serio ciężkie! - Dobra, przydało by się to rozpakować. - powiedział Guru. Wszyscy zaczęli chować "pożyczone" rzeczy do półek i szafek w kuchni. Po południu... - Hmmm... Skoro już zdecydowaliśmy, iż stanowimy team, to trzeba nasz team jakoś nazwać... - przemówił Guru. - No to może... Spółka? - zaproponował Bandek. - Spółka co? - Spółka z o.o.! - wykrzyknął z radością Bandek. - Ale dlaczego "z o.o."? - A mnie się pytasz? Pytaj się tego, kto pisze tą debilną opowieść... Ja mam do niego duuuże wonty. Miałem grać super komandosa, który zabija wrogów wzrokiem, a gram jakiegoś dryblasa z małą głową w niskobudżetowej lokalizacji... - skarżył się Bandek - Ale w każdym razie: nazwa naszego team'u to "Spółka z o.o."... A kto dowodzi? - trzy osoby usunęły się z kręgu, a na miejscu został tylko Bandek ze swoim refleksem szachisty - No tak, czyli wypadło na mnie. Za co Mata-Nui mnie tak ukarał?! - To wielki przywilej być szefem, więc się nie skarż. - powiedział surowo Guurcio. - Ale i tak wolałbym być komandosem... - Dobra, to kto będzie zastępcą? - zgłosił się Power'ek i Guurahk. Bandek, jako szef Spółki, miał dokonać wyboru. Po długim, aczkolwiek niedogłębnym rozmyślaniu wybrał Guurcia. - Ale dlaczego on, a nie ja?! - zdziwił się Power'ek. - Bo Guurcio umie gotować :P A zresztą wydaje się być bardziej rozgarnięty niż ty. - Taa, odezwał się ten, który dużo wie o rozgarnięciu... - odrzekł Power'ek. - Nie narzekaj. Nie dość, że jestem szefem, to nie zapominaj, że śpisz pod moim dachem. Tak więc nasz team nazwał się Spółką z o.o., ale większość z was zna go pewnie jako po prostu Spółka. Bandek został szefem, a Guurcio zastępcą. Chyba już wszystko wiecie... A jeśli nie, to won mi!won mi! Żart. Jeśli czegoś nie wiecie lub macie jakieś pytania, albo po prostu chcielibyście coś powiedzieć o Spółce, to tam na dole są komentarze. Nie, bardziej na lewo.No to drugie lewo! Tak, tam możecie se pisać komenty. No to... Zi End!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach